


A clipped wing (RobRae week 19 day 6)

by Clone0100



Category: RobRae - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Robrae week 19, dickrae - Freeform, robrae - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 02:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18437027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clone0100/pseuds/Clone0100
Summary: Robin comes back to the tower trying to walk it off and raven is not pleased.Short and sweet.





	A clipped wing (RobRae week 19 day 6)

Robin could still feel his rib cage screaming at him to lay down. He had to get Alfred to bandage him up so the pain was a bit more durable. This little trip to gotham was supposed to be just a 'trip' and not a fight crime with batman. Raven more than likely already knew about the injury because of their bond.  

"Shiiiiiiiiiiit." He muttered to himself realizing that raven was going to be on him about in less then a second.

He rode over to the tower in the middle of the day as the ride itself wasn't all that bad considering the pain. He parked in the garage and prepped a story if anyone were to ask why he was squinting in pain. But he knew full well it would only work on four of them.

He walked into the elevator and pressed the button for the living room floor. The ride up was quite but once he got outside it was clear the tower was very much alive. Cyborg and Beastboy naturally being competitive at one of their racing games.  Starfire was watching very quietly but completely into it.

Thankfully no one had noticed him walk in so he was going to take advantage of this moment. As he carefully walked down the hall to his room were he knew he would be safe for the time being. As he walked in his brain decided to remind him with very important information.

Raven had moved in not to long ago.

She had been laying down on 'their' bed and was giving him the 'I know your trying to hide something look'. Before he could be questioned he quickly made his escape by going the opposite direction of his room and down the hall. A little taken back by her boyfriends attempt at an 'escape', She Slowly got up off the bed and walked over too him.

"I'm faster than you right now." She joked.

But if robin was being honest he wasn't to sure where to exactly 'run' to at the moment.

"You won't last long in there." Her voice came to his head. 

He finally stopped and looked to the floor. "It was an accident."

She put her hand to his shoulder and teleported  them back to their room. She closed the door behind them and locked it to give them privacy.

"Lay on the bed okay?" She asked.

Not wanting to argue about it he did what she asked and tried to relax. She got on top of him and started to use her powers to heal his injury's. She started with his ribs as they seemed to be what was causing him the most trouble.

"Any particular reason as to why you tried to hide the pain from me?" She asked with curiosity. 

"Not really." He lied.

She rolled her eye's. "Sure and I wanna turn my hair pink and go to a boy band concert." She joked. "You know I don't believe that right?" 

"I know you don't." He responded.

She kept healing but she waited for the part were he would explain why he did lie about the pain.

It never came.

It kind of shocked raven mainly because he never hid anything from her. So this clearly bothered him if he wasn't telling her about it. So she started guessing.

"Is it the fact you got hurt from something that embarrasses you?" She started. "Or do you just not want to look weak in front of me?"

"Both." He said with his face buried into his pillow.

"It was honestly supposed to be just a visit in gotham but it turned sour when joker tried some shit again."He began. "SO when bat's was having trouble I wanted to help. I got to the plant were joker was operating and got into a fight with a bunch of his thugs. I nearly had them all but harely caught me of guard and I got the other end of her bat."

"For so many years I'm used to having to get better but that doesn't help with the shame of actually fucking up." He sounded more in pain because of the shame than anything else at the moment.

After dealing with the majority of his injury's she laid carefully on top of him and gave him a sweet kiss which he returned.

"I'm just glad you're okay." She stated.

"I don't care if you look weak I just want you to be straight with me." It was surprisingly honest when robin felt the seriousness in her emotions.

He sat up a little. "I know but it's kind of my thing as a leader to not look weak." 

She sat up with him and wrapped her arms around his neck giving him a look.

"I know I'm being hardheaded but it's just-"

She cut him of by kissing him again and carefully putting his head back on the pillow.

"Your sleeping it off and that's final." She stated.

Not wanting to argue about he just simply laid his head back and let raven pull the covers over them. Raven curled up next to him and closed her eyes with him.


End file.
